I Will Try to Fix You
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: Blaine Anderson has the perfect life. He goes to one of the best private schools and is the lead of The Warblers, a beloved a Capella group. But at home, Blaine's life isn't that perfect.  May be triggering. Read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This may be triggering (emotional abuse, eating disorders, more warnings in later chapters). I'll make sure to put warnings before each chapter as to what may trigger. But please enjoy and be honest on what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Fox, Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss or RIB. This is a fan work and is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson hated his home life. Sure, he was more than comfortable money wise and he didn't have much to worry about, except his flaws. Dalton was a better home for Blaine than the Anderson household would ever be. But he knew that if he put up a fight about going home, Kurt and the other Warblers would start asking questions. It was bad enough they kept asking why he seemed skinnier than he had before and he didn't want to draw attention to his problems.<p>

One part of the year Blaine couldn't stand is Christmas break, where he would spend weeks away from what he always thought was his true home.

* * *

><p>"Well Blaine, I see that they are not regulating your diet at school. Maybe you should skip a few meals over the month." William Anderson said, circling around Blaine, examining him as if he was just a common painting. Blaine stood there, curling his hands into fists so tight that he's afraid he'll draw blood. It's the same routine every time he comes home for any holiday. William circles his son, looking for any imperfection he can find. And it usually ends up being his weight, but sometimes it would be his social skills.<br>At every Christmas party William threw for his coworkers and clients, he always told Blaine that he "should keep his mouth shut and try not to embarrass him in front of these people because they were the reason he could be sent to Dalton". So Blaine would end up standing with his mother, giving people fake smiles and avoiding questions on if he was being fed enough at school. Even if Blaine did this, his father would find something that he did wrong and criticize him about that.

Everything was fine until Blaine received a text rom Kurt asking how his break was going and William found this. Unluckily for Blaine, it was right at the end of the party and he wouldn't be able to get away.  
>As the last guest left, Blaine tried to make his escape and slip unnoticed upstairs to his room.<br>"Blaine Elijah Anderson. Don't you try to avoid this situation." William's sharp voice called from the living room. Blaine's shoulders dropped at this and he slowly made his way to where his father was waiting for him.  
>"Yes father?" Blaine had to conceal all venom in his voice. He didn't want to make the situation worse.<br>"Can you explain who that text was from Blaine?"  
>"My friend Kurt Hummel sir. I believe that I told him about you before. He transferred to Dalton because he was being bullied at his old school." William turned around to face his son.<br>"Kurt Hummel. I believe that you might have told me that he was like you and that's why he left. Now, can you tell me why he was texting you?"  
>Blaine gulped. "He wanted to know how my break was going and if I wanted to hang out sometime before we went back to school." William was silent for a moment.<br>"So, you and this Kurt expect me to let you drive all the way to where ever he lives to just visit him when you'll see him at school…"  
>"Sir, I just want to check in and see if the guy who was bullying him was giving him any trouble. And we were going to meet at a halfway point between here and Lima." At that moment, Blaine knew that he shouldn't have said anything because either something in the tone of his voice or what he said caused William to lash out and slap Blaine across the face. He only let out a small gasp of pain and took a small step back. William hadn't moved except to turn his back to his son.<br>"Blaine, I thought that I raised a gentleman. And gentlemen do not speak back to their elders as you just did. Go up to your room and get out of my sight." Blaine just stood rooted the spot that he was in before. He was still slightly in shock, but managed to start making his way up the stairs when William said "And if it pleases you, you may see that Kurt. But remember, skip a few meals. The Harrisons are bringing their daughter tomorrow night for dinner and I want you to not make a pig of yourself and embarrass me."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, chapter 2. Warning for mentions of past self harm.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine tried to get out of the house as fast as he could to meet Kurt. As he passed his mirror, he noticed that he had a red welt on his face, but that's not what caught his attention. Blaine never got a really good look at himself before that moment and he stood there for a while taking in the sight.<br>He never noticed that his clothes started to look bigger and bigger. He lifted up his shirt and noticed for the first time that he was at the point where he could almost see his ribs. Blaine bit his lip to keep from screaming. He forgot how many scars he had from his days before Dalton, before coming to terms with himself. He hated when he looked like this. He had always been on the thin side, but since coming out to his parents, William had been harsher with limiting the amount of food that Blaine eats. Blaine also hates himself for believing that after all these years that his father would eventually stop and accept him for who he is. Sighing, Blaine let his shirt fall to cover his stomach and made his way to see Kurt.

When Blaine got to their meeting spot, he noticed Kurt's eyes get wide and Blaine mentally cursed himself for not finding a way to cover up the mark on his face.  
>"Blaine… What happened?" Kurt asked when Blaine stood next to him.<br>"Oh, I had something on my face that bothered me so I smacked it away." Blaine shrugged. Skepticism grew in Kurt's eyes as he reached to gently touch the mark. Even that gentle touch caused Blaine to hiss in pain.  
>"Blaine… Someone hit you." Kurt whispered, staring into Blaine's eyes, concern overpowering the skepticism. "Trust me; there is a lot of slapping in New Directions. Blaine… Who hit you?" Kurt's voice got harsher as he moved closer to Blaine to inspect the mark. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath as Kurt tilted his face, not because it hurt, but because he was so gentle.<br>"Blaine, you didn't answer me. Who hit you?" Kurt's voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts, even with its suddenly kind tone. As Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes, Blaine knew he had to tell him.  
>"It was my dad. He slapped me last night." Blaine muttered avoiding Kurt's gaze. He suddenly felt ashamed. Kurt didn't say anything for a while and they just stood in the parking lot, Blaine looking at the ground and Kurt standing there with his hand on Blaine's cheek.<br>The silence was only broken when Kurt took his hand off of Blaine's face and grabbed his hand. "Come on Blaine, let's get inside. We'll talk there." Kurt said, gently dragging the shorter boy inside. 

As soon as he knew it, Blaine was sitting down in a somewhat loud coffee shop with Kurt pushing his regular drink at him.  
>"Talk." Was the only thing Kurt said before sitting back and taking a tentative sip of his coffee. Blaine sighed before speaking.<br>"My dad doesn't like me being gay. He thinks that if he tried hard enough he can starve me straight. " Kurt choked on his drink.  
>"Excuse me? Starve you straight?"<br>"Yeah. It happened when I was younger too, but it got worse after I came out. He even has people on the lookout at Dalton. They just watch me while I eat and they report everything back to him. He says he does it because he doesn't want me to make him look like a fool because a lot of the people that he works with children go to school there."  
>"Blaine, someone has to know. Why hasn't your mom done anything? She could put a stop to this Blaine."<br>"He scares her Kurt. And not to mention he's the one paying for me to go to Dalton. If he stops for whatever reason, I would have to find another school to go to." Blaine's voice rose to a fevered pitch. The thought of leaving Dalton terrified him; he has found so much acceptance there and he didn't want to lose that. "Kurt, I'll be fine. I've handled it this long, what is a few years more?"  
>Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But, and I am making you do this, you're coming to spend some time away from your dad with me. You need to get away from him and get a chance to relax. Even if it will be for a few days." Kurt set his drink down with a soft, yet determined thump and pulled out his phone to call his father before Blaine could make any arguments.<p>

Throughout his call with Burt, Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, making sure he won't get up and run without calling William. The call didn't last long and before he knew it, Blaine had to call his house. With shaking hands, he dialed his house. After a few rings, the phone was picked up.  
>"Anderson residence, Eliza speaking." A soft female voice said. Blaine let out a sigh of relief.<br>"Hey mom, it's Blaine."  
>"Oh, hello sweetie, how is everything?"<br>"Good. My friend Kurt wanted to know if I could spend the weekend with him. His dad would take us both back to Dalton at the same time and we'd stop to get what we need from the house." Blaine blurted out quickly. Eliza was silent for a moment.  
>"Sweetie, you know your father is having the Harrisons over tonight…"<br>"Mom, don't you think that dad would prefer that I'm not there? If you would rather, I could come home…"  
>"Blaine, it's ok. I think that he would understand… Is Kurt there with you? Could I talk to him please?" Blaine gave his phone a confused look and handed it to Kurt. "My mom wants to talk to you."<br>Kurt took the phone with an equally confused look and spoke into it, "Hello Mrs. Anderson, it's Kurt. Yes I asked if he could stay. My dad and step mom are interested in meeting him and that's why I asked him. Of course. We'll make sure to stop by before heading to Dalton. Thank you so much for letting him come over. I'll tell him. Bye Mrs. Anderson." Kurt hung up and handed the phone back to Blaine. "It's official, you're staying with me this weekend and my dad is taking us back to Dalton on Monday. After we stop at your house to get your things." Kurt then stood up and held his hand out. "Well, let's get going. I'm guessing Carole is excited to meet you." Blaine blindly took Kurt's hand and let him lead him out of the coffee shop.


End file.
